


No, It's Fine. I'm Fine

by DigitalGhost



Series: Day of the Departed 2018 [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Confronting Emotions, Day of the Departed, Day of the Departed 2018, Depression, DotD, Ghost!Cole, Llangst, Mental Health Issues, Post-Possession, cole angst, cole//lloyd if you squint, lloyd angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: Cole wants to talk to Lloyd about his new ghostly form.





	No, It's Fine. I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> For every 1 (one) fluff story, I swear I write a bajillion angst things XD Enjoy!

Engrossed in his novel, Lloyd did not notice the footsteps approaching his door. If those footsteps even made any noise.

Someone knocked twice on his door. “Lloyd?”

It was Cole. _‘I wonder what this is about,’_ Lloyd thought as he set down his book and went to open the door.

Cole stood there, semi-transparent, and not quite looking Lloyd in the eye. “Hey, could we, uh, talk, for a bit?”

Lloyd dropped the ‘leader’ preface and turned on his ‘friend’ mode. “Of course!”

Cole came into his room, and sat down almost hesitantly on Lloyd’s bed. To try to make him feel more comfortable, Lloyd lounged across his bedspread like a cat. The blankets, currently, unwanted, lay in a heap on the floor.

Cole didn’t speak at first, and Lloyd didn’t prod him. He would talk when he felt comfortable.

“Lloyd…” Cole started after a moment. “You...you’ve been through hard stuff, right?”

Lloyd looked away at a picture on the wall, looking, but not seeing.

The weight of destiny.

Peer pressure of thousands.

Knowing he could’ve saved someone.

A fatherless childhood, but now a fatherless heart.

Watching himself through his own eyes, too weak and powerless to even try to fight back.

Lloyd restarted, and focused back on Cole.. “Yeah, a bit…” Lloyd replied. He didn’t want the others to know how weak their leader was.

How scared.

Cole locked eyes with him, but yet those eyes were filled with uncertainty. “Um... What do you do to, well, deal with it?” Cole asked. He seemed to get slightly more transparent, as if wanting to disappear completely.

Lloyd’s leader instincts commanded to tell Cole to get help, talk to Wu, or at least do something. His distressed friend opinion, however, wanted to tell the truth.

“You just…. Well, you just try not to think about it.” Lloyd admitted. “These kind of things are like a bully; if you ignore them, they’ll probably just go away.” There he was, repeating those words again. This time, though, it was to someone else.

“Yeah, well, that won’t work on me!” Cole said, raising his voice. “I can ignore my depression. I can ignore my eating disorder. Those might go away, right? But no! I can’t just _ignore_ who I am now! What I’ve become!” He curled up and rest his ghostly head on his knees, staring at the floor. His voice was quiet again. “This new ‘body’ of mine, I swear it’s not real. I swear that one of these days, I’ll just have faded away and no one will notice...”

 _‘_ I _would notice,’_ Lloyd thought himself, putting an arm around the emotional Earth Ninja. His arm did not pass through him.

“I just...I’m stuck, I’m stuck as a ghost for all of time, and what is everyone else doing?” Living, breathing, changing, growing. Everything that I can’t do. I hate this, I hate this supposed ‘body’, I hate myself. I’m just a shadow of the old me, not even a newer, more depressed version, just a shadow.”

Lloyd ran his hand around on his teammates’ back, rubbing and smoothing and scratching it. It was something he himself found very comfortable and relaxing.

“Cole,” Lloyd started slowly, after a moment. “Though I don’t know what exactly what it's like to be a ghost, I do know that you’re hurting. And you don’t have to take steps toward recovering but I hope you do. I really do.”

They fell into silence, each contemplating his own troubles.

But at least they did it together.

**Author's Note:**

> THanks for reading, like and comment!! :>


End file.
